


Bad News

by driftingashes



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Angst, Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Day Two: Bad NewsRoman fumbled with the phone. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?" Across the room, Virgil's gaze shot over to land on his brother.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> I really half assed this one, I'm tired and couldn't think of anything past "He didn't get one." so it kind of just...ends there. Fill in the ending in your head as you see fit.  
> ~Ash

The phone ringing shattered the peaceful silence. "I'll get it," Roman announced, ruffling his little brother's hair as he got up. Virgil barely reacted, not looking away from the snow falling softly outside the window. "Be right back."

"Hello?....yes, this is Roman Sanders. Who's calling, please?"

There was a muffled, frantic voice on the other end. Roman fumbled with the phone. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?" Across the room, Virgil's gaze shot over to land on his brother. Roman paled, turning away from Virgil and running his free hand through his hair. Virgil trotted over to hear better as Roman spoke up again. "Is he okay?"

"He's in critical condition, but the doctor said there was a chance he could still pull through." The voice coming through the line was staticky and panicked, but instantly recognizable. Thomas.

"What happened?" Virgil asked, voice breaking. "Who's hurt?"

"Hey, kiddo," Thomas said shakily. "Your dad got in a little accident, but we're hoping he'll be okay."

Virgil sucked in a breath. "Okay." He moved back to the window, looking up at the clouds, and squinted. "The sun is going away again," he called to Roman, not expecting a response.

He didn't get one.


End file.
